102nd Logistic Brigade (United Kingdom)
|branch= |type= |role= Combat Service Support |size=Brigade |command_structure=1st (United Kingdom) Division |garrison=Prince William of Gloucester Barracks |battles= |commander1=Brigadier John Blair-Tidewell }} 102 Logistic Brigade is a logistic brigade of the British Army. Its role is to force generate and force prepare fighting elements, including the Headquarters, globally, for current operations and deliver capability to contingent forces as directed by 1st UK Division in order to support the delivery of operational success. History 102 Logistic Brigade traces its origin to 102 Beach Sub-Area, Normandy, France. It was one of 3 such formations raised late in 1943 to run logistic support operations across JUNO Beach, from D-day until the Mulberry artificial harbours were operational. Once the Mulberry harbours were in use, there was no further requirement for the Beach Groups, which then dispersed to their original Lines of Communication roles. In 1993, 50 years after the original formation of 102 Beach Sub Area, Headquarters Combat Service Support Group (Germany) was established in Gütersloh, Germany. In July 1999 the formation was re-titled 102 Logistic Brigade and in October 1999 the Halberd was officially adopted as the formation tactical recognition flash. The Halberd appears in Jeremiah as a symbol of strength, success and restoration. Its interpretation as a restorer of combat power following bloodshed, exhaustion and hunger reflects the operational role of 102 Logistic Brigade. The dual capability of the Halberd, both as a weapon and a hand tool represents the combination of artisan and technical skills, which complement the military training of Brigade personnel. Organization in 1999 Structure in July of 1999: * Headquarters - Gütersloh * 6th Supply Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps * 7th Transport Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps * 8th Transport Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps * 5th Volunteer Regiment, Royal Military Police - Edinburgh ** 101 Provost Company - Düsseldorf ** 243 Provost Company - Livingston ** 252 Provost Company - Stockton-on-Tees * 1st Close Support Medical Regiment, Royal Army Medical Corps Current organisation Under the Army Regular Basing Announcement and the Reserve Basing Announcement, the Brigade changed its composition in line with the Army 2020 reforms. As of 27 February 2015, it was placed under operational control of 1st (United Kingdom) Division. A written statement in December 2016 stated that its headquarters will be rationalised, with all manpower in this unit being redeployed to other areas of the British Army. This was further confirmed in a FOI answer. * 102 Logistic Brigade in Grantham - Headquarters to disband, date to be confirmed. ** 6 Logistic Regiment Royal Logistic Corps in Dishforth - moving to 101st Logistic Brigade. ** 150 Transport Regiment The Royal Logistic Corps in Hull (Army Reserve – paired with 6 Logistic Regiment) - moving to 101st Logistic Brigade. ** 7 Logistic Regiment The Royal Logistic Corps in Cottesmore - moving to 101st Logistic Brigade. ** 158 Transport Regiment The Royal Logistic Corps in Peterborough (Army Reserve – paired with 7 Logistic Regiment) - moving to 101st Logistic Brigade. ** 159 Supply Regiment The Royal Logistic Corps in Coventry (Army Reserve) - moving to 101st Logistic Brigade. ** 2 Medical Regiment in North Luffenham - to disband or has disbanded. **3 Medical Regiment in Preston - moving to 2nd Medical Brigade. ** 1 Close Support Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers in Catterick - to merge with 1 Regiment RLC and to support the 1st Strike Brigade when operational. ** 102 Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers in Newton Aycliffe (Army Reserve) - to merge with 106 Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers, to move to 101st Logistic Brigade. ** 2 Close Support Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers in Leuchars - to merge with 27 Regiment RLC and to support another Strike Brigade or the Strike Experimentation Group. ** 106 Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers in East Kilbride (Army Reserve) merge with 102 Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers to move to 101st Logistic Brigade. ** 225 (Scottish) Medical Regiment in Dundee (Army Reserve) - to move to 2nd Medical Brigade. ** 253 (North Irish) Medical Regiment in Sunderland (Army Reserve) - to move to 2nd Medical Brigade. ** 254 (East of England) Medical Regiment in Cambridge (Army Reserve) - to move to 2nd Medical Brigade. ** 101 Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers in Wrexham (Army Reserve) - merged with 105 Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers, moved to 101st Logistic Brigade. ** 104 Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers in Northampton (Army Reserve) - to merge with 103 Battalion Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers, moved to 101st Logistic Brigade. References External links *102 Logistic Brigade 102 Category:Military units and formations established in 1993 Category:Military logistics units and formations of the United Kingdom Category:Royal Logistic Corps